Hotaru's Prayer
by Nightfire01
Summary: A songfic set during the time of the Death Busters about Hotaru and Chibi-Usa


author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon. This includes Loreena McKinnitt's Dante's Prayer about Hotaru and Chibi-Usa during the time of the Death Busters/Mistress 9.  
  
Hotaru's Prayer  
  
Hotaru looked at her hands as she knelt on the floor of her room, alone. What had she done now? she thought, tears running down her face. There was something dark and evil instead of her and Hotaru knew that she had no control over it. It hurt people with her hands, it used her body. She cried alone in the darkness, afraid of herself.  
  
When the dark wood fell before me  
And all the paths were overgrown  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
I tilted the stones of sorrow.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chibi-Usa," the girl with pink hair held her hand out to Hotaru, smiling. Hotaru couldn't believe this girl was actually talking to her.  
"Hi, I'm Hotaru," she smiled at Chibi-Usa in return, taking her hand. She prayed that she wouldn't hurt this girl.  
  
I did not believe because I could not see  
Though you came to me in the night  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars.  
  
"No! Hotaru is my friend! She wouldn't hurt anyone!" Sailor Chibi Moon yelled at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.  
"Stay away from her, she's trouble," Uranus said coldly, turning away with Neptune. Pluto paused, then followed them, her eyes sad.  
"Pluto! Please, you have to believe me!" Chibi Moon cried to their backs. "Please..," she whispered. Hotaru heard them, her heart heavy. Someone was actually defending her even though she had almost hurt her. She didn't deserve such a friend. There were times where she wished Uranus and Neptune had killed her, she couldn't live like this. Why this girl with the pink hair cared so much about her after everything, she didn't know.  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me.  
  
Hotaru watched Usagi and Chibi-Usa fight with each other, smiling. They seemed such a close and loving family, the family she wished she had. She couldn't stop herself from a small laugh, causing the two to look up at her.  
"I'm sorry, you two are so funny," she said, blushing. To her surprise, Usagi and Chibi-Usa started to giggle as well. It was a little while until they could stop.  
  
Then the mountain rose before me  
By the deep well of desire  
From the fountain of forgiveness  
Beyond the ice and the fire.  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me.  
  
She couldn't stop herself, she was helpless against Mistress 9. Sailor Chibi Moon lay motionless before her as Mistress 9 grasped her shining heart crystal, laughing. Hotaru could hear Sailor Moon yelling, crying, she could hear Uranus and Neptune trying to get to her. But she knew that against Mistress 9, they could do nothing. It was up to her to save her friend, the one who had saved her.  
'I'm sorry, my friend,' she thought to herself, gathering her strength.  
  
Though we share this humble path, alone  
How fragile is the heart  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
To touch the face of the stars  
  
Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares.  
  
Sailor Saturn held her friend's heart crystal carefully.  
"Who are you?" Mamoru asked. He sat with Chibi-Usa, who looked dead.  
"I am Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and destruction. This belongs to Chibi-Usa," she said, walking up to Chibi-Usa and returning the crystal to its owner.  
"Hotaru?" Chibi-Usa woke, looking at her.  
"Thank you, Chibi-Usa," Saturn said as she vanished.  
"Hotaru!!!' Chibi-Usa cried, reaching out for her.  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? Is this your hat?" Professor Tomoe asked, picking up the hat.  
"Thanks," Chibi-Usa said. "Who is this?" she asked, looking at the baby sitting in the man's lap.  
"This is Hotaru. I think she likes you," the professor smiled as Hotaru reached out for Chibi-Usa, giggling.  
"Hi, Hotaru," Chibi-Usa looked down at the baby, her heart much lighter seeing Hotaru's happy smile. 


End file.
